


Afternoon Naps

by Starofwinter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pre-Slash, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Ichigo just wants to study in peace, but Grimmjow has a better idea.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Afternoon Naps

"Those are gonna kill you, you know. Read about it in one of your dad's books."

"I don't know why you were reading medical journals and I don't want to."

Grimmjow just shrugged and stretched out further. "I gotta do something while you're in school, and I already finished all your stuff and the kids'. Anyway, caffeine's poison, you know that? Plants started making it to keep from getting eaten."

"So that's why my bookmark was missing in Watership Down! You _asshole_ -" Ichigo glared at the Arrancar on his bed. 

Grimmjow smirked. "What, I was reading to Kon and it was getting in the way."

"You... were reading to Kon." Somewhere, he'd lost track of this conversation. Probably before it even started. 

Another shrug. "He likes it. Can't exactly turn pages with those paws, so I started reading out loud to him." He wasn't jealous of a spirit in a stuffed lion. He wasn't. What the fuck was his life? "What, you want me to read to you?" There was a smirk on Grimmjow's lips, a challenge, but he looked curious too. 

Ichigo lifted his chin, refusing to back down. "Maybe I do." Surely he wouldn't really-

Grimmjow pulled a book off his shelf, and Ichigo resolutely looked away. He had homework to do, and he needed to ignore the warmth blooming in his chest. It only got stronger as he started to read - he had a good voice, warm and smooth, just a little rough around the edges. It didn't take long for Ichigo to rest his head on his arms, and from there, to close his eyes and drift off to Grimmjow's voice, the energy drink slowly going flat next to him. 


End file.
